Carla
Carla is an Exceed that was sent from Edolas to Earthland and was a member of Cait Shelter before being disbanded and later joined Fairy Tail and is Wendy's Partner. Appearance Carla is a small, white Exceed with pink ears and brown eyes, which are smaller than Happy's eyes. She also has two whiskers on each side of her face. Carla wears a pink bow near the end of her tail. Carla's usual top consists of a mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie. She wears a pink skirt with this top. Carla, like other characters, seems to switch outfits on a regular basis. When Carla uses Magic, she sprouts two angel-like wings to fly. Her pink Guild Mark is located on her back. Personality Unlike the carefree Happy, Carla is very strict and serious most of the time, rarely showing emotions. She cares about Wendy like a mother. She was at first very aloof, turning her nose up at seemingly everyone save for Wendy. She also tries to get Wendy to shy away from her timid personality, scolding her often for it (which is ironic considering she is not very sociable herself). As she learned about her mission as an Exceed, she was shocked and sad. She displayed a troubled look when she thought about her mission, which was later revealed to be a prophecy involving Extalia's demise due to her ability to see the future which she inherited from her mother. Happy instantly took a liking to her from the moment they met, but she, at first, despised him. Later, when they learned the "truth" of the mission, he defended her by saying they are Mages of Fairy Tail, not puppets. She started accepting him after seeing his determination to save their friends, as well as from seeing him showing a more serious and brave side, having earlier referred to him as male cat and ignored his gifts in the form of fish. Happy saved Carla when they escaped, and she almost fell out of a wagon. She, in turn, saved him from the Edolas Royal Army soldiers by taking a direct blast aimed for him. She also had extreme confidence and no doubts when Happy flew off on his own. When Lily was mentioned as being the strongest out of their group, she put up a smirk and tempted Happy into having a match against him. Recently, she has smiled more (usually with Happy nearby), danced with him when he asked, and even laughed when Happy pointed out Lily's cute side. She also has a fondness for Darjeeling Tea and does not like tomcats. Magical Power *'Aera': Much like Happy, Carla can also use Aera, allowing her to sprout wings on her back and fly. She is strong enough to carry one person while in flight. **'Max Speed': Just like her fellow Exceed, Happy, Carla can utilize considerable amounts of Magic Power in order for her to fly as fast as she can. Because of this, however, Carla experiences rapid loss of Magic Power, in relation how long the user uses this technique. *'Precognition': Carla has the same ability to predict what and when something will happen as her mother, Shagotte. She is the only other Exceed to have this ability. Family *Shagotte (Mother) *Unknown Father Voice Actress Jād Saxton. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Single Category:Daughters Category:Exceeds Category:Cats Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Magic Users Category:Princesses